Armov's Brigada
|colors= |locations= San Fierro, San Andreas Los Santos, San Andreas |businesses= |fronts=Arms trafficking Arson Drug trafficking Extortion Forgery Fraud Human trafficking Identity theft Illegal immigration Money laundering Murder Pornography Prostitution Racketeering Smuggling Theft |hidec= |founding=Circa Mid-1990s |dissolved= |enemies= |affiliation= Kosmo's Brigada }} Armov's Brigada is a sub-sect of the in the eastern regions of Russia. The organization is known for its hand in aiding and supporting various fronts and organizations led by the group in the . Background The organization was originally formed after several expansive thrusts from the took place across Russia and the United States. Prior to that time, Armov and Maksim Kayukov were found in the company of men such as and in the Solntsevo district of . The men stayed loyal during the early 90s when several other members tried to form their own organizations. War broke out between the groups, and as years passed the group lost quite a few members. The Bratva managed to cope with its losses however, building upon them over the years and using deaths such as as an opportunity to expand their business enterprises. It was during this time around 1995-1996 that Armov and Kayukov moved towards the eastern front, with the intent of setting up shop there. Progress was slow at first as they subtly began to move in and recruit their own men upon the public, building up their own organization from the ground up as several other groups battled over the territory. They then began to unleash a string of coordinated attacks against several high-level gangsters in the area, leading to a full-fledged war. By 1997, Armov had control of , and as his base of operations, he began to expand his influence across the eastern front. Ties to Little Moscow The organization has its share of ties to the Little Moscow Crew and Krasnaya Atombomba organization led by men such as Misha and Sasha in the past, providing enforcers in their time of need. Men such as Adrik Molotov even traveled back and forth between the two countries, working for both groups. The organization is also believed to be tied to the cleanup crew responsible for the Little Moscow Massacre that took place in late-2010, when multiple men with criminal connections and associations were found dead, including that of Kirill Bezborodov, the alleged compromise at the time. It was after a firefight between Misha and Kirill that police finally arrived on-scene, eliminating several of the suspected enforcers, Misha included. The rest of the men had dispersed, for their job was complete and the possible compromise of information leaks and informants were dealt with, harshly. Armov and Kayukov have kept a certain interest in the area however, in recent years Kayukov was reportedly scene at The Regency Hotel off Vinewood Boulevard along with several high-profile figures in the area; speculations believe he attended a meeting of The Tribunal at the time to represent the Russian criminal connection still thriving in the region. The organization is said to have even funded men such as Artyom Baikov in their attempt to re-initiate control over the area and procure it for men such as Kosmo, another prime figure of the international criminal empire. With recent failings they have turned their attention towards the rest of the West Coast of the United States, expanding as far north as . The organization began to form alliances with various Ukrainian and Russian gangs across the coast, providing a father-organization for them. Modern Times Sources indicate the Brigada has begun sending 'feelers' into different regions of the United States: Footsoldiers attempting to prove their worth and make a name for themselves. With the coming days its been noted that a few of their own men have appeared once again in the state of San Andreas, scouting out the cities of San Fierro and Los Santos again and their respective ethnic enclaves. Beliefs and Structure The organization has followed with the modernization of organized crime, keeping up with the times as it expands throughout the world. The old ways of the are roughly used as a defining code, but are not enforced in any way. Some men choose to follow the codes more closely then others, which is accepted. The group has adapted to organized crime in the United States, shying away from open murders and moving more towards diplomatic solutions, along with lesser-violent crimes that draw away from the eyes of the police. Having experienced the gang wars of the 1990s first-hand, much of the leadership still presently chooses to avoid drawing attention to their activities by police and government officials. The organization prides itself over an extremely broad and wide-array of contacts worldwide, spanning across three continents. Association and lower-echelons of the organization appear to be loosely organized, however upon scaling the ladder one may find intricate ranking ladders and varying degrees of organization. Recognized Figures Leadership Armov - Not much is known about the supposed figure himself. From the few people who have dealt with him first hand, he is accounted for as being remarkably intelligent, cunning, and ambitious in his ways. He worked directly alongside Mikhailov in the years following the start and rise of the Solntsevskaya Bratva, and moved out east to expand their reach. Maksim Kayukov - Armov's right-hand-man.A man of a well to do background and a strong education, Maksim makes for more of a businessman then a criminal. He is a shrewd diplomat and fierce negotiator. It is said in recent years he has made several trips to the United States, even having been a part of several meetings held by The Tribunal as a representative of the organization. Notable Members Alexei Chertov - The head of the Krasnaya Atombomba, a sub-organization related to both the Bratva and Armov's Brigada. Known for his absolute control over the Little Moscow area for a period of time as the Atombomba reigned supreme. Vadim Ivankovich - Soldier to the Krasnaya Atombomba, feared for his physical prowess as one of the largest men in Little Moscow. Is said to have moved back to Russia with the spark of the Little Moscow Massacre. Stepan Barishnikov - Career soldier in Russia, participating in several operations in with other Russian armed personnel. Career sniper for the military until taking several wounds in combat against guerilla combatants.Began work in Vladivostok after ending his career, now working as an enforcer and thug. Arkadiy Kalugin - Local muscle for Armov and Maksim in Vladivostok. Rarely speaks, leaving many to believe he is a mute. Fyodor Charkov - Club frequenter and drug pusher in San Fierro. Currently residing out of Los Santos to possibly setup stand-alone operation there. Imprisoned Viktor Beregovoi - Enforcer and known hitman for Armov.Arrested during the Little Moscow Massacre, tried and convicted on first degree murder. Currently on death row, awaiting execution by lethal injection. Deceased Mikhail Strogov - One of Sasha's best enforcers, considered one of the most feared men in the state of San Andreas.Killed in a firefight with police after executing Kirill Bezborodov, the alleged rat who sparked the entirety of the Little Moscow Massacre. Ivan Korstakov - One of Armov's top enforcers in Vladivostok. A problematic man at best. His background was largely unknown, though a dark enough history that met its way through countless prisons and dark alleyways. The man is known for his upbringing of Mikhail Chernitsky. He was killed in a battle against Chernitsky, fighting in unarmed combat after being shot numerous times, finally being thrown off the roof of the Borshadenko apartments. Artyom Baikov - Soldier for the organization. Began work underneath Mikhail Chernitsky who pushed him heavily into crime. He eventually murdered off Mikhail and began work on his own, though keeping his ties to the Bratva and its surrounding crews. After several years he began to initiate steps to bring the organization back to Little Moscow. Met his demise after a gunfight ensued over territorial disputes within the district. Adrik Molotov - Footsoldier for Sasha and Misha during their run of the Krasnaya Atombomba in Little Moscow. Earned a reputation as one of their top enforcers, though disappeared after murdering his own wife and unborn child in a drug-induced rage. Believed to have committed suicide not a week later. Category:Russian Mafia Category:Organized Crime Category:Drug Organization Category:Illegal Factions